


捡回天敌后续车

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 九尾·狐型银×鸦天狗·人型土 预警





	捡回天敌后续车

年轻的九尾狐把背上的鸦天狗和抱枕被褥一起甩到床铺上，被雷劫耗尽妖力的鸦天狗放松地喟叹，瘫软在床铺里。 矫健的狐狸慢步靠近，在他身上盖了一层阴影，鸦天狗闭着眼睛虚抬起手臂揽住狐狸的脖颈，想把它的头颅拉下来磨蹭一番却没有拉动。 他迷蒙地睁开眼，只见混小子用血红的眸子看着自己，眼底好似翻涌着众多复杂的思绪。 他轻哼一声把头埋向被褥里，不给抱就拉倒吧，他累死了，才没空理青少年的小情绪，而且他才没有错，他是为它好。  
九尾狐眯起狭长的双眼，他太清楚他的鸦天狗现在的脑回路了，但了解不代表接受，这只让他胸口隐隐跳跃的火苗腾地烧成盛大的火炬。  
他轻拱一下把鸦天狗变回仰卧的姿势，前脚踏上鸦天狗的胸膛，湿润的狐鼻顶起鸦天狗精致的下颔，长舌舔舐脆弱的咽喉，再用牙齿来回啮咬。  
“重…”，鸦天狗蹙眉，“银时别闹…啊！痛！混小子你做什么？！”烟蓝的眼瞪向作案的家伙，轻轻咬几口就算了，反正他早就 有把脖颈献到狐口下的自觉，但刚刚那下肯定破皮了！ 但从颈窝处回视他的狭长红眸反而让他不由自主的移开视线。 他虽然虚弱但敏锐的感官并没有消失，他可以感觉到自己的血液从伤口慢慢渗出，然后被柔软的狐舌舔舐掉，不妙的感觉隐约从心底升起，他想逃离，却被 九尾狐踩住胸口。  
湿热的狐舌从咽喉舔向侧颈。 鸦天狗不介意将性命交付给他命中注定的天敌，但却不擅长应对肌肤表层泛起的麻痒。 他伸手想推开闹脾气的混小子，却被两条狐尾卷住，压向了床面。  
“放开我！”  
九尾狐抬起头，居高临下地俯视他，“不放，你是我的。”  
鸦天狗精致的脸绷起，想扒拉出些年长者的气势，“我刚刚说了，等你小子化型了再说！”  
九尾狐的卷毛虚虚飘起，十分不满“为什么要化型了才可以？！”  
“嗯？”突然它像是想到了什么，狐嘴弯起了个玩味的弧度，“难道多串想跟阿银做什么化型才能做的事？”  
鸦天狗柔软的耳垂瞬间烧红，他想起梦中那银发的男人握住自己的手，把修长的手指嵌入自己的指缝…血色蔓延上鸦天狗白皙的面颊。  
“原来多串这么欲求不满，对不起让你等阿银长大等这么久…不过就算还不能化型阿银也能满足你的。”  
九尾狐说着咬住鸦天狗的前襟向侧边拉开，一条狐尾缠上他的腰带，另一条则探入衣摆勾住裤头。  
“等等！你是不是误会了什么？！”鸦天狗没反应过来是怎么回事，但也本能感到不对劲而开始挣扎，却被更多狐尾控制住。  
“没有误会，你是我的，就算没化型也一样，阿银会满足你的。”九尾的尾巴们配合默契，三两下就将鸦天狗的衣物扒扯干净，全扔到了床下。  
妖力匮乏的大妖没能救回自己的衣物，这时候他也知道银时指的是什么事了，他浑身烧红慌忙澄清，“我没有想做这种事！你快放开老子！”  
九尾狐用四条尾巴将鸦天狗修长的四肢拉开，前掌粗糙的肉垫按到大妖胸口粉嫩的突起上碾磨，狐舌绕着另一侧的突起打转，“多串别嘴硬 了，阿银会让你很舒服的。”  
“呜呃…别这样！放开放开！”陌生而酥麻的感觉从胸前羞人的地方蔓延开来，鸦天狗扭动着身躯闪躲着狐狸的侵犯，却招来两条长尾卷住他的 腰身。  
九尾狐亢奋地品尝鸦天狗的味道，一边让剩余的三条尾巴发挥价值——一条抚上鸦天狗大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，一条圈住腿根中心那微微勃起的柱体，一条戏弄起下方的 的囊袋，摩擦圈弄。  
“啊…滚开！啊呃…！”鸦天狗浑身战栗，从没体验过的感官刺激着他，薄汗打湿了他体表，他奋力挣扎却挣脱不开，“混蛋！你不能趁我 没有妖力这样子！”  
“就算多串恢复妖力也是一样的。”九尾狐轻咬了一下他的锁骨，满意地舔舐自己留下的牙印。 尾巴的动作也加快了起来，卷曲的皮毛不停摩娑着大妖私处细滑的肌肤，把那无助的柱体玩弄得又硬又胀。  
“啊啊…”强烈的电流在鸦天狗的骨血中流窜，他想屏蔽体表的各种陌生刺激、想抑制口中流泻的羞耻呻吟，但他什么都做不到，只能张着嘴粗喘着 气，任由九尾狐的气息吞噬自己。  
一向以冷静的大妖的理智逐渐迷失，极致的快感把生理盐水从他迷离的眼角逼出，他全身泛红不自觉地摆动胯部渴求更多。 他口中呢喃着“不行”，却在年轻的狐狸要求他把腿张开时顺着狐尾的力道把双腿向两侧分得更开。  
九尾狐一吋吋舔吻着他的所有物，眼睑、鼻梁、薄唇，鸦天狗吐出的沙哑呻吟和喘息把他的心脏烘托得滚烫发胀，他该心满意足，但他却贪婪的想要求 更多，他把狐舌探入鸦天狗的口中纠缠，急切地啜饮鸦天狗甜美的津液。  
他无法再忍耐，两条狐尾把大妖的臀部托高，滚烫的热铁顶上那隐密的入口，后腿用力一顶，炽热的性器深深契入那紧致的甬道。  
大妖被突如其来的侵犯痛得浑身颤抖，鼓胀的性器委靡下去。 又热又紧的肠肉绞得年轻的九尾差点失控，他狠狠缓了口气，控制着尾巴们掰开鸦天狗疼得蜷曲的身体。 他缓缓抽送自己的硬物，来回撑开黏腻的肠肉，寻找能让鸦天狗舒服的角度。  
大妖紧紧吸住狐狸的舌头来舒缓疼痛，在体内奇异的一点被顶撞到时松口叫了出声。 找准位置的九尾狐摆动着胯部，加大幅度退出再侵入，一下下捣杵着那敏感的突起和周边的软肉，努力地从热烫的甬道榨出湿滑的肠液。  
肠液的润滑减缓了鸦天狗的疼痛，麻至骨髓的快感轧过痛觉，逼迫着鸦天狗的神经，要他沉沦于情欲之海。 消退的性器重新立起，但九尾狐的尾巴们忙着推拉这销魂蚀骨的肉体前后摆荡，而无暇顾及它。  
缺乏抚慰但这可怜的性器仍在尾椎下的撞击拍打韵律中越发高昂，鸦天狗呻吟着，在少年九尾的侵犯中攀上了巅峰。  
高潮抽搐的穴肉逼得年轻的九尾不得不暂缓动作。 看着身下的猎物颤抖着喘息，汗水浸透滑顺的黑发和满部红霞的躯体，九尾狐心脏饱涨洋溢，他伸出舌头细细舔舐鸦天狗被白浊喷溅得凌乱的 肌理，满意地收割大妖带上媚意的轻哼呻吟。  
他贴心地等待鸦天狗缓过劲来，才用尾巴把他翻了个身，前爪扣上趴伏的鸦天狗的窄腰，一举从后方大力挺身顶入。  
刚缓过来的鸦天狗晃着脑袋想往前爬，却被狐尾缠住双翼根部，托着腰腹把臀部翘得更高，方便狐狸的侵入。  
鸦天狗努力想唤回几分意识，却又在意识回归的瞬间羞耻得无以复加。 他咬住自己的手臂想压制自己放荡的呻吟，但却止不住身后肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的水声。 摩擦着他敏感的私处肌肤的柔软狐毛提醒着他，他正在和还不能化型的小狐狸做这种羞人的事情，而他还不要脸地因为体内那混帐东西而倍感舒服。 但他越是羞耻越无法遏止自己收缩肠肉，感受体内那东西的炽热和形状，在那东西退出的时候留恋地晃动臀部挽留，在那东西进入的时候因它顶开肠肉的快感而禁不住 满足喟叹。  
妖怪总是比较开放的，五百年来他也不小心撞见过数次妖怪交合的场景，但他可没见过哪个化了型的妖这样被没化型的妖压在身下的。 他羞耻得想砍了自己，又忍不住为他的小狐狸对自己的欲望感到窃喜。  
身后九尾狐的律动越来越快，他再也无暇多想，只能攥紧床单抬高臀部承受，带着哭腔呻吟，呢喃着他的小狐狸的名字。 “银时…银时…”


End file.
